Danny Phantom: The Thirteenth Moon Phase
by theInsaneAngel
Summary: Where is Danny? What was the last place you saw him? When was it? Who was he with? Why? Did he leave the stage? How come? These are all the When, Where, What, Who, Why and How. Now it's time to introduce the next generation of Danny Phantom 2.0 a.k.a. the anime generation of Danny Phantom . Danny is back and two times as cool as the last or at least we hope so!


**Danny Phantom:**

The Thirteenth Moon Phase

"_Capture Danny Phantom!"_

~tagline

Original story by Butch Hartman

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Danny Phantom tv series, the copyrights belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon along with all its characters, ghost, other objects, etc.

**Claimer**: I do own the OCs(Original Characters).

***Note**: This is only an introduction or in other words it's like the second or third page into the book, no story to read yet.

* * *

~**Plot Summary**~

Where is Danny? What was the last place you saw him? When was it? Who was he with? Why? Did he leave the stage? How come? These are all the When, Where, What, Who, Why and How. Now it's time to introduce the next generation of Danny Phantom 2.0 (a.k.a. the anime generation of Danny Phantom). Danny is back and two times as cool as the last or at least we hope so!

~**Description**~

Danny Fenton is back! But now there is a mission! Other than the save the day from ghost who want to hurt him, his friends and family there is a countdown! This countdown ends on midnight of the _thirteenth moon phase and the 13th hour_, but which moon phase begins the countdown and which ends it? _Why is there a countdown? Who is counting the hours? And Will Danny make the deadline to stop the plot or not? Also will Danny loss his ghost-like abilities forever? No more Danny Phantom, only Danny Fenton? Read to find out!_

_**~Everyone's Attires~**_

* * *

[Note: Chapters can and may change unexpectedly. So be aware.]

**Table of Content**

Chapter 1: The First Moon Phase (The Countdown Begins)

Chapter 2: The Second Moon Phase

Chapter 3: The Third Moon Phase

Chapter 4: The Forth Moon Phase

Chapter 5: The Fifth Moon Phase

Chapter 6: The Sixth Moon Phase

Chapter 7: The Seventh Moon Phase

Chapter 8: The Eighth Moon Phase

Chapter 9: The Nineth Moon Phase

Chapter 10: The Tenth Moon Phase

Chapter 11: The Eleventh Moon Phase

Chapter 12: The Twelth Moon Phase

Chapter 13: The Thirteenth Moon Phase

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Moon Phase (The Countdown Begins)**

_Let's begin just a year ago back of this to catch you up to speed, ok? Here's how my life's been since then or something like that. My parents built this very strange machine that was to, well... see a world unseen; mainly the ghost world. As you know I stepped inside and woke up with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Such a scenario, but it was also surprising to learn that I could fly, go invisable and through walls. _

_That's how Danny Phantom got his beginning as most of you already know. Of course, Sam, Tucker and I have had many ghost hunting adventures and many close incounters, too. Although a new quest has begun. The clock is ticking and the hourglass sand is running out. How long will Danny Fenton be Danny Phantom? Well, that catches you up to speed, but the rest of the story of how this day went and how I got into this predicament still linger on..._

_Plus Sam means a lot to me... She'll still like me if I'm not Danny Phantom anymore, but what if she only likes me because I'm Danny Phantom? A question to remember later... But this is nothing about my love life... And this is about something bigger... ghosts escaping, time ticking and saving the day! A typical days work for a hero phantom. Ok, enough talk... Here's how my day went..._

**One year later...**

It was a typical day in the Fenton home although Jazz had moved out on her own and was planning on getting married to her future husband, Darick, "Dazz" for short. Danny Fenton was now 15-years-old. Sam was still hanging out with him, but Tucker was still on summer vacation for a few more days. Danny and Sam went to Amity Park's city park to hanging out and to talk a bit about Danny Phantom being a miss in their lives.

"So, Danny aren't you going to 'go ghost'?" Sam asked. "Why? There is no point to _go ghost_ without a reason. Unless it's for a selfish reason," Danny pointed out. "Oh, so no compromise?" Sam giggled a little. "Yeah, no compromise," Danny replied. "To bad... HEY LOOK A GHOST!" Sam scream in fear. "What! WHERE! Going Ghost!" Danny said in shock without hast changing into Danny Phantom, "Where's a ghost?"

Sam was laughing in a snicker, "Sorry, Danny. But I wanted to see your phantom form, again," Sam said. "Yeah, well ok," Danny began, "I guess, it's not _too_ selfish, if it's to show you Danny Phantom's form once more." "That's the spirit!" Sam replied, "Besides, you gotta let him out once in a while to let _him _get some exercise," she giggle.

"Ha haa. Very funny, Sam," Danny replied. They continued to chat a bit more, while there was something coming closer and closer to Danny and Sam, but it didn't cause Danny's senses to go off. "_So, I've found you_," an eerie voice whispered to Danny. "What the-? Who's there!" Danny said searching around looking for something and still in ghost form. "Uh? Danny- You know you look weird searching for something and saying weirds things like... _'What the-?'_ and _'Who's there?'_ What do you mean? What's going on?" Sam asked. "Uh? You mean... You didn't hear it?" Danny questioned. "Hear what, Danny?" Sam wondered.

"Uh?" Danny thought, "It said _'So, I've found you'_" "What?" Sam replied. "The voice said that," Danny answered with eyes shifting in thought. "Hearing things, uh?" Sam started, "Well, it's getting late. Let's go home okay?" "Ok, I guess? It's just weird...," Danny replied. "What! The voice? Forget about it, okay?" Sam replied. "Okay," Danny answered as he changed back in to himself.

Later that evening, the _thing_ was still following them and it followed them all the way to Danny's home. Sam began, "Well, see ya later, Danny!" "Okay, Sam," Danny replied. They waved _good-bye _to each other as Sam headed off to her home. Danny walked inside his home and found out that his parents was working on a new ghost hunting project. This one was of the unique types. It could shot ghostly lasers and even trap ghosts in bubbles. It was very unique for a ghost hunter gun.

Danny thought to himself, "Man, that would come in handy for a _ghost_! Nothing saying towards a _ghost hunter_, though. Still it would come in handy for _either_: ghost or ghost hunter." "Uh? Hey guys? How's Jazz?" Danny said to his parents. "Uh? Oh, she's fine," Danny's mom replied. "Yeah, yeah... She's fine," His dad replied. They were both _too_ into that ghostly laser gun to even speak to him without a dazey intest speaking tone. They sounded like ghost had taken over their bodies. "_Scarey_...," Danny replied and just entered into his bedroom.

"Everything's weirder than ever," Danny thought, "Even weirder now that Jazz is a no show. It's almost scarey weird." Danny just let out a sigh as he relaxed on his bed. For a moment he closed his eyes and drifted away in to sleep mode. "_The first moon phase is coming. Be prepare, little ghostling. On the thirteenth night of the last moon phase all the ghost are gonna be set free! There will be 13 moon phases that will past and on the 13th day the ghost world is will open! What are ya gonna do, little ghostling? Run and hide, if you may, but we're gonna find you. We want our rematch with you. Are you scared?_" All the voices came from the ghost world, calling and taunting Danny in his dreams. They were some familar voices and some new ones, too.

In Danny's dream, he was dreaming that he was being chased down by the ghosts, but they were more like a big blob of shadows and eyes balls. The sky was a shade of red, the building a shade of blue and the blob was the color black with glowing eyes. He started out in his dream in the middle of town or somewhere in his normal form. Then when he was about to be attacked by the shadowy blob thing. He some how turned into Danny Phantom and that's where he woke up with a loud scream that woke his parents. He was sweating and freaked out about the nightmare, but he was trying to play it cool even when his parents almost busted down his door.

His dad made a loud sound as he came into the room to checkout the room. This sound almost made Danny yell out in a surprise, but lucky it didn't do much except to make him jump a little. Danny sighed in relief. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Danny's mom asked as she ran over to him and held him in her protection. "Uh? Yeah? Are you okay?" Danny asked. Danny's mom let out a little laugh, "Yeah. What? I can't worry about ya? Ya know, ghost hunting, isn't like it use to be without Jazz around," She scoffed and said, "I'm turning into a normal mom! I can't believe it... worrying about her kids."

"Hey, just as long as your _not _a ghost. I'll freak out about it," Danny replied. "Ghost where!" Danny's dad got on high alert. "It's nothing, honey," his mom replied to Jack. "Oh, okay," He replied and they both headed back to bed. "Goodnight, sweetie," his mom said before heading back to bed.

to be continued...


End file.
